


Cooligan Hijinx

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Cooligans are causing a problem for the other penguins in the frosty Sherbet Land. This will not stand as Dry Bowser and Pom Pom decide to do something about it.





	Cooligan Hijinx

"Where are all these cooligans coming from?" Pom Pom asked as she watched the shade wearing Cooligans slide around and bump into the regular blue penguins intentionally while polishing her boomerang, with both her and Dry Bowser being at the icy Sherbet Land on a snowy night as they were by the cavern around the big giant blue rock formations.

Dry Bowser shrugged, shaking his skull as he rubbed his bony chin with his right skeletal hand, holding an old outdated newspaper in his left hand that he was reading. "Beats me... but they're bothering the other penguins. Maybe we should do something about it."

"I agree! I'm not just gonna sit around and let these bird brains ruin anyone's fun!" Pom Pom spoke up as she got up from the block of ice she was sitting on, chucking her polished boomerang at the cooligans sliding around, knocking them off the ice and into the freezing water to make them trapped in solid icy blocks.

Dry Bowser nodded as he got up, only for a cooligan to slide right into him and cause him to break apart into a pile of bones. Pom Pom turned around to see this, attempting to rush to help the skeletal reptile as she tripped over another sliding cooligan, landing face first on the hard ice beneath her. The cooligans laughed at this as they gave each other a high five... although they didn't enjoy their moment of taunting as they were zapped by Dry Bowser, who used his reconnected fingers to zap the pesky penguins as he then used his black magic to reconstruct the rest of his bony body.

"That didn't go as well as I anticipated..." Pom Pom groaned while getting back up, only to be knocked back down by more cooligans sliding into her.

Dry Bowser scoffed. "What did you expect? We're on ice."

Pom Pom groaned. "That's not a good excuse!"

Dry Bowser smirked. "It's enough for me."


End file.
